The Best
by No Fredom
Summary: A short little angst story about Sanji and Zoro, I don't want to say too much about it though, so enjoy. (Warning, Extremely short) English, K, Angst, Romance, Zoro Sanji


**So here's a little angst for you all. I the picture goes with it, and it made me so sad i had to write a small story. It's only 855 words so it's just a short little angst thing. I hope ya'll enjoy!**

* * *

The night was calm and the stars shone brightly as Sanji glanced out the window of his too quiet home. He's too used to the bustling of the baratie, then straight into the chaotic life of a pirate and cook of the pirate king. Sanji sighed and grabbed a sake bottle and two glasses. He frowned at himself not being able to contain his inner emotional conflict. The marimo would most likely notice some things up if he could see him. Walking out side the love-cook walked for a bit along a small trail that led over a small little hill with a stream on the other side. The moon made it look like it was made out of diamonds. So many memories are at this place it makes Sanji scold himself again. He sat down cross-legged a little ways from the stream and set the bottle and glasses in front of himself. The soft grass rustled with the gentle wind blowing through its delicate strands of fibers. It's been quite some time since Luffy became the pirate king, and took Nami as his queen. He had long since gotten over Nami and was happier than ever with the moss for brains swordsman. The cook had a small sad smile on his face at the memory of their adventures and explorations. He sighed again and looked up at the stars, rejoicing in the small moment of peace. Outer peace at least. Inside was still a whirlwind of everything you can imagine. It seemed that his world will never be at peace. Never be quiet, even when he's alone. His thoughts are there for him to keep him occupied. If they weren't there, Sanji's not sure what would happen to him. Maybe if he lost his memory the pain would go away? But then the swordsman would be stronger then him, and would win if he did that. It seems that life likes to mess with people, and make it harder for some. But those people are always the strongest, they can take what's coming to them full on and not even blink. Like Zoro for instance. He always faced things head on. Never even a second thought was put to his idea and plans. For gods sake he thought cutting off his own dam feet was a good idea, and later cutting off his hand to get out of hand cuffs. Sanji chuckles at that. He had heard that story from Usopp later even if it was slightly over exaggerated, something about crushing rocks and the building squashing him. He can't believe that he remembers the lie even now. Well, he better stop procrastinating now, he's only putting it off to be picked up later in time. "Oi Marimo," Sanji picked up the sake and poured some into a cup, "here's your booze" He placed it a little forwards for the green head to take. Something popped up in his mind as he thought of swordsmen. Something he heard or read somewhere... What was it? "I read in the newspaper there's another man..." He poured a glass of wine for himself, not liking sake as much as the marimo, and Zoro saying that wine tastes like piss. "...There's another man..." He smiled, knowing that Zoro would love to hear this news. Always one for a challenge. "...Who has the potential to become the greatest swordsman..." His smile seemed fake even to himself who can't even see his own face. It was as if someone tied the corners of his mouth up, not letting his smile fall, even though it was wavering. "...but you know what? No matter how many likes of him show up..." Sanji raised his glass to the moon with a shaking hand. The facade fell off him and his lower lip began to tremble with the growing sadness building up in his chest, banging to get out. Without warning the tears spilled over and ran down his face like the fucking Niagara falls. Snot fell from his nose and some drool dribbled from the side of his mouth. Sadness and grief flowing over him in waves. "...You will always be..." He covered his face with his hand trying to hide his tears from the moon, from the world, and threw his head up to the night sky. He sniffled, hard. Trying to stop the unpleasant picture growing to be him. Why is sadness and anger always the top at his list? Always the first in line for anything. A while ago it was mainly anger. A short fuze for such a gentlemanly guy. But in light of certain events, Sadness has taken the stand. The one first in line for the playground called his life. His arm slowly lowered from the sadness pulling it down, making him weak. It fell in front of three great swords, once wielded by the greatest man to walk the planet. But now they stand here, marking a spot where the one he loves will rest for ever. The final resting place of Roronoa Zoro, his three swords, and his uncompleted dream. "...The greatest swordsman to me..."

* * *

**So there you go. Okay, im not going to say much. most ofthis was procrastination on my other story, even though it's getting along quite well!**

**Oh, the new doctor who is amazing if ya'll have watched it. if you haven't you should!**

**Alright, see ya'll later! Next time.**


End file.
